Blood Ties
by Alison Hart-Burnett
Summary: Flint and Lady Jaye are expecting.


1 Title: Blood Ties  
  
Author: Becky  
  
Archive: Ask first / Yes  
  
Email: beckylblair@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the GI Joe, Marvel does (lucky them). I have nothing so please do not sue.  
  
Summary: You'll just have to read to find out.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Feedback: PLEASE! This is my first GI Joe fanfic and any would be very appreciated.  
  
Warnings: Some adult language.  
  
Notes: A very special thanks goes out to my co-writer and friend, Michelle. Without her this story would not be possible.  
  
THIS STORY DOES NOT GO WITH THE TRUTH ABOUT JAYE SERIES.  
  
Jaye looked at the calendar by the sink as she washed dishes. Today is our five-month wedding anniversary. Its hard to believe that we've been married five-months. Five months! She laughed to herself. So much has changed so fast. The Joes have been disbanded for three months. I wonder how everyone is doing and what would they think of this newest development: Is it a blessing? Or a curse?  
  
The kitchen now cleaned she picked up her dishtowel and hung it on the rack to dry. Jaye's hand slid down to her firm, flat belly. How could this be anything but good tidings? A familiar blue uniform flashed in front of her eyes for a brief second. No! Cobra hasn't shown head nor retreating tail in months. Cobra Commander is dead. Dash… Dash killed him personally. Dash. What will he think of this news? We're going to be a family. A family.  
  
The sound of a key turning in the front lock brought her back to reality.  
  
Dash turned the knob and walked into the house. "Honey, I'm home!"  
  
"Hi, how was your day?" Jaye asked as she walked up to greet her husband.  
  
"Long. I couldn't wait to get home to you." He smiled and bent down slightly to kiss his lovely wife when he noticed she couldn't seem to keep the smile off her face and he couldn't help but smile himself. "What are you smiling about?"  
  
"Oh, nothing really," she answered as she tried to playfully turn away from him.  
  
"Alison, that smile doesn't say 'Oh, nothing really,' now tell me what's up." he told her, keeping her body tightly next to him so she couldn't walk away.  
  
"I went to see Doc today?"  
  
Flint's face paled. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, I'm wonderful." She grinned brightly at him.  
  
Flint gave her a skeptical look. "Then why did you go see Doc?"  
  
"To see if I was right." She grinned wider.  
  
Flint, still not catching on, just stared at her before finally asking, "Right about what? Alison, what's going on?" He was beginning to think she lost her mind.  
  
"You're going to be a father is all." She waved a hand in front of his face in mock dismissal. She was really enjoying teasing him.  
  
Flint dropped his briefcase on the ground beside him. It took a moment for her words to sink in. "I...I'm going to be a father?" His face was totally white with shock.  
  
"We're pregnant!" She screamed, excitedly.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!! I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!!!!" Flint grabbed her and held her tight as he spun her around and circles, laughing the whole time. Then something dawned on him. "I shouldn't be doing this to you." He sat her down.  
  
Jaye laughed. "So I take it your happy about this?"  
  
Flint gave her is famous lop-sided grin. "Happy doesn't even come close. I'm ecstatic." He pulled her into his embrace again and kissed her deeply.  
  
"This is sooner than we had talked about having kids, are we ready?"  
  
Flint smiled, "Honey, I was ready the day we met."  
  
"That makes me so happy."  
  
"So how far along are we?"  
  
"A few weeks and they tell me the fun is just beginning."  
  
"Fun?" Flint's eyebrow arched skeptically.  
  
"Yeah, morning sickness."  
  
"That doesn't sound like fun."  
  
"I was being sarcastic." She playfully slapped his shoulder.  
  
"Ahh. Hey this calls for a celebration. Where do you want to go for dinner?"  
  
"Thai."  
  
3 1/2 MONTHS LATER  
  
"Honey, come on or we're going to be late," Flint yelled up the stairs to his beautiful, pregnant wife.  
  
"I'm coming," Jaye yelled back down.  
  
"That's what you said 20 minutes ago."  
  
"It's not exactly the easiest time for me to get around you know and you could help." She was standing at the top of the stairs with her hands on her hips, staring down at him.  
  
Flint smiled at his wife. "What would you like me to do? Carry you?"  
  
"Ha ha." She laughed, "I'm trying to find my other shoe."  
  
"Honey, it's right under the bed where you left it last night," Flint answered as he walked up the stairs.  
  
"No its not, I looked there already."  
  
"I'm coming. Don't have a cow," he joked as he walked into their bedroom.  
  
"If I do it's your fault," she shot back from the closet.  
  
"Are you sure the doctor didn't get your due date wrong. I mean look at you. Your huge." Then Flint realized what he said but it was too late.  
  
A shoe shot across the room aimed directly for his head, "Great, see what you made me do, now I need to find both of them."  
  
Flint laughed and bent down picking up the shoe that was just thrown at him. "No you don't. Here's your other one right where I told you it was."  
  
She turned around and gave him a nasty look.  
  
He put is hands up in mock defense. "Hey, I'm not the one who put them there."  
  
"No but its your fault I'm in this mess."  
  
"Hey, baby. It takes two to tango. By the way did you drink all that water they told you to."  
  
"Yes, I did. I drank the whole bloody ocean." She answered as she waddled down the stairs to the front door.  
  
"Okay. Just wanted to know if I could hit all the bumps on the way there. I guess I can."  
  
"Very funny, you're becoming a laugh a minute. It's quite obvious you're working with Scarlett again."  
  
"Alright, I'll stop. We better be going or they're going to cancel the appointment."  
  
"No they won't. I drank the ocean, they'll see me," she said, determinedly.  
  
He handed her jacket to her as they walked out the door. He held the car door open for her and then he climbed in the drivers side. Halfway there he finally broke the silence. "So, have you decided if you want to find out what the baby is?"  
  
"No, I want to be surprised, as long its healthy I'm happy. You?" she asked as she looked over at him.  
  
"Well, I guess I have no choice now do I?" He smiled at her then grimaced when he accidentally hit a hole in the road.  
  
"Dash! Watch where your going!" she yelled through clenched teeth.  
  
"Sorry, Honey." He turned the corner one last time. "Here we are. Ready?"  
  
"You better believe it buster."  
  
He went around and opened the car door for her and helped her out. "Lead the way, My Lady."  
  
"Thank you, Kind Sir."  
  
They stopped at the front desk. "We're here for an ultrasound."  
  
"Yes, Mr. and Mrs. Faireborn. Right this way."  
  
"Thank you," Jaye said as they followed her to the room.  
  
A few minutes later the technician walked in. "Good afternoon. Would you care to lay on the table Mrs. Faireborn?" When she was up there he pulled her shirt up and the front of her pants down slightly to expose her belly. He grabbed a tube of lubricant out of a drawer. "This might be a little cold."  
  
"A little?" she asked, a bit skeptical.  
  
"Okay, a lot." He squirted it onto her belly.  
  
"That's freezing!" Jaye's body tensed.  
  
"Sorry. Are you ready to see your baby?"  
  
"If I wasn't would I be here?" Jaye asked in a slightly annoyed tone.  
  
"True." He moved the imaging devise around her belly. "I see ten little toes."  
  
The proud parents smiled as they squinted to try to see what the technician was seeing.  
  
"No wait! I see twenty little toes."  
  
"Excuse me? Twenty?" she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, twenty little toes. Congratulations! You're having twins."  
  
Flint's face was priceless. He was stone white. "You're joking right?"  
  
"No, Mr. Faireborn, I'm not joking. Would you like to see for yourself?"  
  
Flint didn't speak. He just stood there in shock.  
  
"He means yes," she answered for him. "But we want to be surprised by their sex." Jaye was amazingly calm.  
  
The technician laughed. He turned the monitor so they could see better. "You see these two round objects right here?"  
  
"Twins?"  
  
Flint was still in a state of shock and was just staring at the screen.  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Faireborn. Those are their heads." Just then one of the babies moved and when it did it was quite obvious what it's sex was. Then both the babies moved two more times and apparently exposed the sex of the second baby.  
  
"This is all your fault, Dash," she accused.  
  
Flint finally came out of shock. "We're having twins!" Then he looked more closely to the screen and pointed at the two babies as each appeared to exposed themselves. "Are those what I think they are?"  
  
"My husband, the genius," she added, sarcastically.  
  
"Yes sir. But unfortunately I cannot tell you what it is because your wife says she doesn't want to know what their sexes are," the technician teased.  
  
"Twin boys. I *knew* you were trouble," she said as she pushed a finger into her husbands chest.  
  
Flint started turning around in circles. "We're having boys! We're having boys!" he chants over and over again.  
  
"You just made his lifetime, Doctor," she replied, smiling at her husband.  
  
"I take it he wanted a son first?" the technician asked, smiling at the parents to be.  
  
"He said it didn't matter, but-" she pointed at her very excited husband who is still dancing and chanting.  
  
"I take that as a yes." The technician laughed.  
  
"Why is he so happy? My job just got twice as hard. I'm doing all the work." The whole situation was becoming more clear to her.  
  
Flint finally stopped dancing. "Ah, honey. I'll help."  
  
"How? Are you going to carry them for a while? Are you going to give birth to them? How, pray tell will you help?" she asked, a little annoyed.  
  
Flint's face got solemn. "I'll support you and I'll help after they're born."  
  
"Great." Jaye waved a hand in front of her in a sarcastic gesture.  
  
"Well, Mrs. Faireborn. To be fair to your husband. His sperm is what chose the sex. It was your egg that split in two." The technician was really enjoying the scene in front of him. Doc had told him about these two, but he never said they were going to be this much fun.  
  
"Another comedian, great. Can I go to the bathroom now?" Jaye was practically pleading. She was very uncomfortable.  
  
"Sure, we're done here." He handed her a few paper towels.  
  
"Thanks," she said as Flint helped her up and off the table. "Twins, Dash. Twin Boys."  
  
Flint smiled at her. "Yes, My Love. Twin boys. Are you happy?"  
  
"Overwhelmed is more appropriate," Jaye admitted.  
  
"Just take a deep breath. Everything is going to be just fine," Flint offered in support.  
  
"I hope, I really do hope." The entire idea of having twins was starting to weigh on her as she made her way to the restroom.  
  
1.1 ONE MONTH LATER  
  
Jaye and Flint were outside their house doing yard work. Flint was mowing the lawn and Jaye was planting flowers in the flowerbed when Hawk and Duke pulled up into the driveway. Jaye turned to see them climbing out of the car and approach her. "Good evening, Lady Jaye." Hawk greeted her with a smile.  
  
Jaye tried to get up but wasn't having much luck. Hawk and Duke reached down and helped her up. "Thanks, guys. It's getting harder and harder to do that lately."  
  
Duke gave her a mischievous grin. "Well, look at you, Jaye. You're as big as a house."  
  
Jaye playfully slugged him in the arm. "Ha, ha. You're very funny. Are you taking comedy lessons from your fiancé now?"  
  
Hawk took charge of the situation before the playful insults could continue. They had a job to do right now. There would be time for reminiscing later. "Jaye, is Flint around?"  
  
Jaye immediately knew something was up by the serious expressions on both of the men's faces. "Yeah, he's around back mowing the lawn. He probably didn't hear you pull up over the lawn mower. Come on, I'll take you to him." They followed her around back to see Flint pushing a mower in cut- off jeans and no shirt. Jaye walked up behind him and touched his shoulder. Flint turned around to see what she wanted and she motioned towards Hawk and Duke.  
  
Flint turned off the mower and put his shirt back on. He took Jaye's hand and they walked up to them. "Hey, guys. What's up?" Flint asked.  
  
"Can we come in? We have something to discuss with the two of you." Duke replied, shaking Flint's hand.  
  
"Sure." Jaye lead them into the back door and into the living room. After they sat down she broke the silence. "What's going on you two?"  
  
"Cobra's back." Hawk answered her in a monotone voice.  
  
"What!!!" Flint yelled, jumping from his seat. "I killed Cobra Commander myself. Everyone in this room saw me do it. And Destro and the Baroness are both locked away in prison. How could they be back."  
  
"Destro and the Baroness have both escaped and we're not sure who's leading them right now. But one things for sure, they're back and they're causing all sorts of trouble world wide." Hawk handed him an envelope and then did the same for Jaye.  
  
"What's this?" Flint asked, staring at the manila package in his hands.  
  
"They are reinstatement papers."  
  
"Hey, wait a minute. Jaye's five months pregnant. There's no way in hell I'm going to let her go right now!" Flint was livid.  
  
Hawk stood up. "Flint, calm down. Your paper's are effective immediately. Jaye's are effective two months after she gives birth."  
  
Jaye placed a hand on Flint's arm. "Flint, sit down."  
  
Flint sat back down. "Okay, so who's back on the team?"  
  
Duke looked at him and then at Jaye. "Everyone, minus Jaye."  
  
Flint opened his envelope and looked at the contents. "All right, I'll report to the base tomorrow morning. But, I'm going to come back here every night."  
  
Hawk smiled at the two of them. "That's fine, Flint. You live just a couple miles away from the base so that won't be a problem."  
  
1.2 ONE AND A HALF MONTHS LATER  
  
Jaye and Scarlett were upstairs painting what was going to be the nursery a pale blue. They were laughing and talking. Flint and Duke were do there any minute to help with the rest of the room. They really haven't accomplished much since they were doing more talking than painting. They heard the front door open and close as Jaye was climbing up the stepladder to paint the upper part of the wall she was working on. "Finally, they're here."  
  
"Well, you know men. They love to be fashionably late." Scarlett joked from the other wall to the right of Jaye.  
  
The men walked into the room to help and shook they're heads. "You two sure didn't accomplish much today." Flint observed.  
  
Jaye and Scarlett looked at each other and burst out laughing.  
  
The men looked at the women and then at each other and replied in unison, "Women."  
  
Scarlett put her hands on her hips in mock offended gesture. "What about us?"  
  
The men were about to answer when a pained scream from Jaye stopped them. They turned to see her leaning over slightly with one hand on the top of the ladder and the other on her stomach. "Dash, there's something wrong!" She screamed and started to loose her balance. Both Flint and Duke rushed over to her and caught her before she could fall.  
  
"I'll go start the car." Duke said and rushed out the door.  
  
Flint picked her up and carried her out the door, down the stairs, and out to the car, all the way whispering to her that everything would be all right. He climbed into the back seat with her and Scarlett climbed into the front. Duke sped out of the driveway and floored it to G.I. Joe Hospital.  
  
When they got there Jaye was in excruciating pain. Flint carried her into the hospital where Doc was and he lead the two of them into an exam room. Duke and Scarlett waited outside in the lobby.  
  
Doc checked her out as a nurse started an I.V. "Jaye, you're in premature labor. We need to stop this now or the twins won't make it." He then looked at the nurse. "Start a Magnesium Sulfate drip."  
  
Three hours later her labor was stopped. "Are you feeling okay, babe?" Flint asked.  
  
"Yeah. Just tired. I want to go home."  
  
Doc walked in the room followed closely behind by Duke and Scarlett. "Sorry, Jaye, but I'm going to keep you here for a couple of days to make sure this doesn't happen again."  
  
"Great, just great. You know, I really hate hospitals."  
  
1.3 TWO DAYS LATER  
  
Flint was sitting in the chair beside Jaye's hospital bed flipping channels on the television. "Man, I can't wait for you to get out of here. They don't have any good channels."  
  
Jaye gave him a nasty look. "Yeah, well. I can't wait to get out of here so I can get out of bed. They don't even let me go to the bathroom without help. This stinks!"  
  
Doc walked in and heard what Jaye said. "Well, Jaye, I have some good news and some bad news for you. Which do you want first?"  
  
"The good, I guess."  
  
"Well, the good news is, you get to go home today." Jaye's face lit up and he held out a hand to tell her not to get up. "The bad news is, you're to be on total bed rest until you deliver your babies."  
  
"Ah, man. You have to be kidding. That's three months." Jaye was totally depressed.  
  
"If you're lucky it will be three months. The longer they stay inside you the better off they are. Now I need your word that you'll stay off your feet at all times except to go to the bathroom or to go get something to eat from the kitchen. Are you going to do that?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll do it. I just want my babies to be all right."  
  
"I'll make sure she's on her feet as little as possible, Doc."  
  
"Okay then. I'll finish up your release papers and the nurse will bring you in your prescription for Steroids."  
  
"Steroids? Why are you giving her Steroids?"  
  
"To help the babies develop faster, Flint. It'll make their lungs stronger just in case they're born early."  
  
"Okay."  
  
1.4 ONE MONTH LATER  
  
Flint covered up Jaye's legs with a light blanket and made sure she had everything she needed before he headed off to work. "Is there anything else you need, Allie?"  
  
"Just my laptop and plug it into the bottom phone jack please?"  
  
"Sure thing, sweetness." Flint handed her laptop to her and plugged it in. "Anything else before I go?"  
  
Jaye smiled at her husband. "A big glass of ice tea would be wonderful."  
  
"Okay." He walked into the kitchen and a few minutes later he came back in with her tea and the t.v. remote. "Here you go." He bent down to kiss her and then left for work.  
  
Jaye turned on her laptop and the television and started working.  
  
1.5 MEANWHILE OUTSIDE THE HOUSE  
  
Two men watched as Flint's car drove down the street and turned the corner before they got out of their car and walked up to the house. The door was locked so the shorter man picked it. They quietly pushed the door open and crept into the house. They found who they were looking for lying on the couch in grossed in her work. They sneaked around behind her. The taller man grabbed her arms while the shorter one covered her mouth to keep her from screaming. The taller one looked at Jaye's swollen belly and immediately felt remorse. "Man, this isn't right. I mean, look at her."  
  
The shorter one replied angrily, "Quit being soft. You remember what the boss did to the last guy who didn't do what he wanted." The taller one relented and the shorter one covered Jaye's mouth with a Chloroform soaked rag, causing her to lose consciousness. "Come on, let's go."  
  
1.6 A FEW HOURS LATER  
  
Flint pulls up into the driveway. The front door was wide open. He immediately knew something was up. Jaye was on total bed rest so she wouldn't have gotten up to open the door. He pulled his gun out of its holster and quickly and quietly walked up to the door.  
  
There was no sign of struggle besides her laptop laying on its side.  
  
Flint felt his heart rate rising. Jaye was nowhere in the house. He ran back to the kitchen and dialed Hawk's direct line.  
  
"Hawk here."  
  
"Hawk, it's Flint." He tried to keep his voice professional but there was a hint of concern in his voice.  
  
"What's wrong Flint?" Hawk immediately knew something was wrong. Flint never sounded like this.  
  
"Jaye's gone." He tried to keep his emotions out of his voice.  
  
"Gone? What do you mean gone?"  
  
"Yes, GONE. She is nowhere in the house. Someone took her!" He was losing his composure.  
  
"I'm sure there is a logical reason for her not being home. Did you look for a note?" Hawk asked, trying to find a good reason for her not to be there.  
  
"HAWK. SHE IS ON TOTAL BEDREST NOW, REMEMBER! SHE WOULDN'T JUST LEAVE!"  
  
"Okay, calm down, where would she be? Who could possibly want her?"  
  
Flint calmed slightly. "I can only think of one thing."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"Cobra."  
  
"What would Cobra want with a woman who is 7 and a 1/2 months pregnant with twins?"  
  
"Revenge."  
  
"Did you notice anything suspicious before you left for work?"  
  
Flint thought for a moment. "Now that you mentioned it. There was a red car with the front and back driver's side doors smashed in parked across the street that I've never seen before." He now felt guilty. Maybe if he had paid more attention to that car his pregnant wife would still be here instead of God knows where.  
  
"Did you get a good look at the car? Or the people inside."  
  
"I got a good look at the car but the windows had a dark tint on them so I couldn't see inside. The car was an early 90's, red, 4-door Ford Taurus." Flint was pacing back and forth.  
  
"That's a start. Where were the plates from?"  
  
"Here in Utah and the first two numbers were 1 and 9."  
  
"Don't worry Flint, I'll have Mainframe start looking for the car."  
  
"Thanks, Sir. I'll be there in a few."  
  
Before Flint could hang up Hawk added, "Ask the neighbors if they've seen anyone coming out of your house."  
  
"Okay, Sir." Flint hung up the phone and went next door and knocked.  
  
A small elderly woman answered. "Oh, Mr. Faireborn, I saw your wife leave with two gentlemen about lunchtime."  
  
"You did! Mrs. Evans, can you tell me what they looked like?" He tried very hard to hide the desperation in his voice and he hoped to God she didn't hear it.  
  
"Oh they were, middle aged, and dressed in dark blue with some sort of Snake on the shirt."  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Flint regained his composure. "Thank you so much Mrs. Evans." He turned to walk back to his house then as a afterthought added, "Did you happen to see which way they went?"  
  
"She seemed out of it, they helped her out to the car by half carrying her."  
  
Flint's heart sank. This was real bad. He hoped to God they didn't hurt her or his unborn sons. "And which way did they go?"  
  
"South. I believe, but the phone rang and when I went to answer it and by the time I came back they were gone. But the Jones' mail box was laying in the street."  
  
"Thank you again, Mrs. Evans. You were a big help." Flint ran back to his car and climbed in. He started the car and tore out of the driveway and before he knew it he was back at the base and he barged into Hawk's office. "It was them Hawk. My neighbor saw them!"  
  
"Mainframe, is narrowing down the search now." Hawk got out of his chair and came around the front of his desk. He placed a hand on Flint's shoulder. "I'm sure she's fine, Flint. We'll find her."  
  
"But we have to find her now, Hawk. Doc says that she could go at anytime. She can't be upset because it can make her go into early labor!" Flint's pacing the floor.  
  
"We are doing everything in our power to find her. But you have to remain calm."  
  
"But we need to find her now!" He threw his hands in the air and started pacing again.  
  
Just then Mainframe walks into the office. "I think we've found the car, but it was empty. I'm sorry, Flint."  
  
Flint went balistic. "Where the fuck did they take her?"  
  
"The car was in the Rockies," Mainframe added.  
  
Breaker's voice came over the intercom in Hawk's office. "I think you guys better get in here. We're getting a message for Cobra."  
  
"We're on our way." The three Joes ran at top speed into the control room.  
  
They stopped in front of the video monitor and saw something they never thought they'd see again. "What do you want, Cobra Commander?!?" Flint asked through clenched teeth.  
  
"It's not what I want, but I have what you want." Cobra Commander stepped aside to reveal a very pregnant Lady Jaye tied to a chair with a gag in her mouth.  
  
Flint clenched his fists at his side. "You son of a bitch. If you hurt her so help me...." Flint stopped his threat short when he noticed Jaye staring at him from the screen, her face was full of pain. He immediately realized she was going into labor. He knew he had to get to her and fast. "What do you want?!?"  
  
The Commander let out an insane laugh. "Revenge for my father's death."  
  
"So what do you want from Flint?" Hawk asked.  
  
"An eye for and eye, a tooth for a tooth. He killed my father so now I am going to take the one person from him he cares for the most." he hissed. "But being the fair man that I am," CC replied in a sarcastic tone. "I am giving you 3 hours to come and find her. If you find her and defeat me and my men you may have your woman back, if not I will kill the both of you as well as your unborn offspring."  
  
"It's a deal," Flint sneered.  
  
"There is one catch Flint." CC hissed at him. "You may only bring five men with you. Any more than that and I will kill her right then. Got it?!?"  
  
"Yes, I got it," Flint replied, his eyes blazing in anger, just before the video link was terminated.  
  
Hawk put his hand on Flint's shoulder to steady him. "Who do you want on your team?"  
  
Flint's anger fogged mind cleared at the feeling of Hawk's hand on his shoulder. "Doc, Roadblock, Rock and Roll, Mainframe and Scarlett." He then turned to Breaker. "Did you get a trace on the transmission?"  
  
"Yes, Flint." Breaker pulled up a video map of the Rocky Mountains. "It came from right there." He pointed at a valley in between the two tallest mountains.  
  
"Then what are you standing around here for?" Hawk asked. "Go and rescue Lady Jaye," he commanded.  
  
The group of Joes in the control room shouted in unison, "Yo Joe!"  
  
1.7 COBRA BASE  
  
Cobra Commander walked over to Lady Jaye and removed her gag.  
  
"Flint is already on his way here you know." Jaye spat at him.  
  
CC laughed. "I'm counting on that, my dear."  
  
"What are you up to? What are you going to do?" She was scared, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her that way.  
  
CC glared at her. He hated this woman for what her pathetic husband did to his father. "I'm going to have my revenge. Your husband has to be made to pay the price for murdering my father."  
  
"Okay. But what did my unborn children do to you?" Jaye paled slightly. What did I just stay that for? She mentally chided herself.  
  
CC growled at her. "They did nothing. But they are of his line and must be destroyed along with you and that thing you call a husband." CC then realized what she just said. "Thanks for the information, my dear. It might come in handy."  
  
"Look, I'll do whatever you want, but please don't hurt my children," Jaye pleaded, desperately.  
  
CC had the eyes of a maniac when he looked at her this time. "Nothing would give me greater pleasure than slitting open your belly and killing your children while you and he watch on helplessly."  
  
Jaye's eyes widened with shock. "Over my dead body, you asshole!" she screamed, trying to free herself from her restraints.  
  
CC laughed yet again. "That can be arranged my dear. That can be arranged."  
  
"But you told him that he had 3 hours," Jaye reminded him.  
  
Anger welled up in CC. "I know what I told him, woman! I will give him 3 hours to get here and then I am going to gut you like a pig right in front of his eyes." He let out a crazed laugh.  
  
"Only if I don't give birth to them first." Jaye fired at him, with a pained expression on her face.  
  
"What are you talking about, woman? You're not due for another 6 weeks."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"I've been watching you and your little boy toy for the last five months waiting for the perfect time to strike. I picked this time because it was early enough so the threat of labor was minimal."  
  
She looked right at him, "Wrong! I have been on strict bed rest for the last month to prevent labor, and you, my dear Cobra Commander, have made me go into to labor."  
  
CC felt the blood drain from his face. This will not due, he thought. "We will just have to make sure you don't deliver them then."  
  
"There is very little a doctor can do to stop labor, so I seriously doubt that you can make my babies stay put," she shot at him.  
  
"Well, this is your first birth so it will be slow." Then a thought accured to him, "It would be even better if they were born before he gets here. I will slit their throats and let their blood run all over his body while he is defenseless to do anything about it."  
  
"You bastard!" Jaye tried to jump out of her chair only to be stopped, forcefully by the ropes that were binding her there.  
  
"Considering my parents never married, yes I am." He laughed again. "Are you in pain my dear?" He had a sadistic smile on his face.  
  
"If I was, I wouldn't admit it to you if my life depended on it." She glared at him. She had never hated anyone as much as she hated this man right now.  
  
"I didn't think you would. You're too stubborn, just like him. I admire that in a woman. Maybe I will keep you alive and make you my queen after that pathetic man is properly disposed of." CC turned from her and walked out of the room.  
  
1.8 ELSEWHERE IN COBRA LAIR  
  
"This is a sick game your playing, Commander. I don't like it and I want no part of it!" Destro yelled at him.  
  
"What's the matter, Destro? Are you upset that I got to her first?" CC was getting fed up with this discussion."  
  
"She is a pregnant woman. Have you no honor?"  
  
"You will hold your tongue, Destro. I am ruler of Cobra. If you do not wish to be part of this then don't. Just stay out of my way."  
  
1.9 ON THE TOMAHAWK  
  
"Flint, if you don't calm down, I'll give you a sedative." Doc said quietly to him.  
  
Flint glared at him. "That's easy for you to say. That's not your pregnant wife out there." Just then the helicopter landed. The team of 6 Joes climbed out and were greeted by the agonizing scream of Lady Jaye.  
  
Mainframe pointed at a rock wall surface, "I think that's the door. Just give me a minute."  
  
"We don't have a minute!" Flint yelled.  
  
"If you yell at him," Scarlett replied, calmly, "It will take him longer."  
  
Flint looked at Scarlett. "I know. I just can't stand the thought of her in there. It's killing me."  
  
"Were in," Mainframe smiled, "If you would like to get off all of our backs and go rescue her."  
  
Flint was the first one to go through the door. They heard another scream of pain from Jaye come from the right. God, please let me get to her on time, Flint silently prayed.  
  
"We need to hurry, guys. It sounds like she's getting close to delivering." Doc yelled over their footsteps.  
  
"Dash?!?"  
  
Flint heard Jaye call his name. She was directly in front of him. "Allie, are you alright?" He ran up to her.  
  
"Peachy." She half groaned, half yelled.  
  
"Doc!" Flint yelled over his shoulder.  
  
"You can't stay here, you need to get out of...ahhhh...here, its a trap."  
  
"I'm right here, Flint." Doc touched Jaye's swollen belly. "We can't leave you here. Now how far apart are your contractions."  
  
"About 10 minutes. But you have to go, he wants to kill you." Jaye pleaded with her husband.  
  
"I'm not leaving you here, Allie." Flint vowed as he tried to untie her restraints.  
  
"Aw, how touching." CC's voice came from somewhere in front of him. "You should have listened to her, fool. Cease them." At his command about 20 guards surrounded them.  
  
Roadblock took a swing at one of the guards and knocked him out cold.  
  
Scarlett did a round house kick and knocked the air out of one of them and he fell to the floor.  
  
Rock and Roll ran full steam and tackled about 2 of them down.  
  
Jaye grabbed Flints arm and screamed.  
  
Mainframe grabbed one of the guards and snapped his neck.  
  
Flint didn't know what to do. He needed to be with her but he also needed to help his team fight. The decision was made for him when two guards came running towards Jaye, one right behind the other. He drew his pistol and shot one through the heart. The bullet went straight through and embedded itself in the heart of the second guard.  
  
Scarlett threw her throwing stars and caught 2 of the 5 remaining guards in the throat and the remaining guards ran away.  
  
CC made his way up behind Jaye without being noticed. He took out his knife and was about to bring it down on her belly when Flint caught his arm. Jaye was breathing heavily, the tip of the knife touched her stomach with each breath she took.  
  
Flint was like an animal protecting his mate. All he could think about was this man had hurt her. He forcefully moved the arm holding the knife away from his wife's stomach. He used his other hand to punch him in the face. CC stumbled backward and then started to run out of the room. Flint grabbed his pistol and fired a shot at him and missed. CC got away. He was about to go after him when a scream from Jaye changed his mind. She needed him there with her right now.  
  
"We need to find the keys to these restraints fast!" Doc ordered the Joes. They looked for them on the guards but to no avail.  
  
Just then they heard a shot fired in the distance, and a few minutes later Destro ran into the room.  
  
"Keep away from her, Destro!" Flint ordered as he aimed his gun at him.  
  
Destro raised his arms in protest. "I'm not here to harm her. Cobra Commander is dead. I shot him."  
  
"Yeah, prove it!" Mainframe shouted from behind Flint.  
  
Destro held up the bloody mask of Cobra Commander. "Now if you'll permit me I will unlock her restraints so you may get her out of here." Flint nodded and Destro unlocked them. "Now get going before I change my mind."  
  
Scarlett walked up behind Flint. "What about Destro?"  
  
Flint stared Destro in the eyes. "Another time, Red. Another time."  
  
"Okay guys, we need to get her out of here now!" Doc yelled. "Someone needs to carry her. I don't want her walking."  
  
Flint bent down and picked her up with ease. "Are you doing alright, hon?"  
  
"I...I'm fine. Just get me to away from here--I don't want to have our...children in Cobra's Lair." Another pain overcame her and her entire body tensed in his arms. "And HURRY!!!"  
  
Flint ran with the others back to the Tomahawk. They climbed in and Scarlett went to the cockpit. Flint carefully laid Jaye down on the stretcher Doc had put in there. He turned his attention back to Doc. "Is she going to be alright?"  
  
Doc checked Jaye out. "She's dilated to 8 centimeters. Let's just get her to the Joe hospital. It would be better if the twins were born there instead of here. "Jaye, I don't want you to push no matter how much you want to. We need to wait until we get to the hospital. They stand a better chance of survival there. Do you understand?"  
  
"I'll try." Jaye was trying to do her Lamaze breathing but it was getting more and more difficult as time went by.  
  
"Scarlett, take us directly to the hospital!" Flint yelled up to her, never taking his eyes off his wife.  
  
"That's what I planned to do." Scarlett yelled back.  
  
"Always a step ahead of everyone aren't you, Red?" Flint teased.  
  
"Someone has to think for this group of idiots." She shot back.  
  
"Hey Scarlett, my mind is on other things right now." Flint retaliated.  
  
"Doc, I have to push. It hurts." Jaye grabbed a hold of Flint's hand and squeezed it so hard he thought it was going to break.  
  
"Jaye, don't push. We're almost there. We'll be there in a couple of minutes. Just don't push until then. Would you like something for the pain?" Doc was getting more and more concerned. Jaye's blood pressure was starting to go down and if the babies were born in there they would surely die.  
  
She squeezed Flint hand firmly digging her nails into him. "That would be yes." Flint answered for Jaye.  
  
Just then the helicopter landed. Doc and Flint rushed Jaye into the hospital. "The delivery room is already, it was smart for you to call ahead." a nurse said to them as they entered.  
  
They rushed Jaye into the delivery room. All of the specialists were there to take care of the premature twins. Jaye was shifted onto the delivery table and her legs were placed into the stir-ups. "Alright, Jaye you can push now."  
  
"Finally." Jaye sighed as she pushed with everything she had.  
  
"You can do this, baby." Flint placed one arm behind her and helped her sit up slightly. "Push!"  
  
"I am pushing!!!" She screamed at him. "I'm glad...the Commander didn't shoot you. So I can kill you after this!!!"  
  
"Good, Jaye. I can see the head. Keep it up." Doc encouraged.  
  
"Did you hear that? He can see the head. Keep pushing!"  
  
She grabbed a hold of his private area and squeezed it. "If you ever touch me with this thing again I'm going to rip it off."  
  
Flint gasped in fear. "You don't mean that, dear."  
  
"The head's out!" Doc yelled.  
  
"Try me." She said through grinding teeth, squeezing him harder.  
  
"Okay, Jaye. One more push and this one will be out!" Doc said.  
  
"What do you mean this ...one? Dash you are a dead man." She yelled before she pushed again.  
  
Flint's voice became higher pitched. "Come on, Allie. Push!" He wanted this over. He didn't think he could go through much more of this.  
  
"I want to rip these off and stuff them down your ...ahhh...throat."  
  
"And here he is!" Doc yelled, holding up the first born so they could see.  
  
Jaye looked at her child and smiled then leaned her head back to rest.  
  
He immediately handed the baby to the nurse. "The next one might be awhile. Just rest for now."  
  
The room was quiet waiting for Baby #1 to cry and Jaye seemed to calm down but her grip didn't let up. The baby still hadn't cried. "What's wrong with him?" Why isn't he crying?"  
  
Doc walked over to check but before he made it, they heard a loud cry fill the air.  
  
"Thank God." She sighed.  
  
Flint let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.  
  
"Baby #1 is doing great!" a nurse yelled over the noises of the delivery room.  
  
"Doc, we have a problem. This one's coming out backwards." a nurse yelled from the delivery table.  
  
Doc checked Jaye out again. "Jaye, I'm going to try and turn him. It's going to be painful but if we don't turn him around you'll have to have a C- section. Okay?"  
  
She nodded indicating she understood.  
  
Doc tried to turn the baby. As he did Jaye would scream out in pain but that isn't what concerned him the most. When he tried to turn him, Jaye started to hemorrhage. "Oh God. Get him out of here now!" Doc yelled, pointing to Flint.  
  
"No, I'm not leaving her!" Flint yelled, trying to fight away the male nurses that were trying to force him out of there.  
  
"What's wrong? Why does he have to leave?" Jaye was on the verge of panic.  
  
"Jaye, you're hemorrhaging. We have to get the baby out now and Flint will be in the way. We're going to have to do a C-section." Doc told her as calmly as possible as he removed her legs from the stir-ups and prepared to do the surgery.  
  
A panicked look came over her face, "Is the baby okay?"  
  
"Oh my God!" Flint yelled. He had never felt so helpless in his life. He couldn't loose her.  
  
"So far the baby is just fine but we have to move now." He turned to Flint. "Leave now!" Flint finally was pushed out the door. "Jaye, I need you to breath in deeply." he told her as a mask was put in front of her face.  
  
Flint was pacing the hallway outside the Delivery Room, praying to God to save Jaye, feeling responsible for going to work.  
  
Doc walks out of the Delivery Room to find Flint pacing the hall.  
  
"How is she?" Flint asked. His face held the look of a man in deep worry.  
  
"Mother and daughter are doing just fine." Doc said as he placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Daughter?!?" The look on Flint's face was priceless.  
  
Doc grinned at the stunned Flint. "Yes, Flint, your daughter. Congratulations."  
  
"But...we were told it was two boys." Flint was in a state of total shock.  
  
"Well, my friend, evidentially they looked at your son twice because she's definitely a girl." Doc smiled at Flint's expression.  
  
"Can I see them? Is Allie okay?"  
  
"Yes, you can see them." As they were heading to the room Doc explained Jaye's condition to him. "Jaye has lost a lot of blood, but she's holding her own. She's going to be just fine." Doc held open the door for Flint and left him and Allie alone.  
  
Flint walked over to Jaye. "Hey baby, how are you feeling?" He took a seat right next to her and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Surprised."  
  
"You're not the only one, love." Flint was still in shock. He didn't know what to say or do right now.  
  
"A girl?"  
  
"Yes dearest. A girl...and a boy."  
  
"Are you upset about not having two sons?" Jaye was worried slightly about that.  
  
Flint gave her his famous lop-sided grin. "No, I'm not. Sure, it would have been nice, but this is great too." He leaned over and kissed her gently on her forehead. "I'm glad you're alright. I was scared I was going to loose you." He breathed in deeply.  
  
Jaye lightly squeezed his hand. "Well, you didn't. I'm right here and I'm not leaving."  
  
Flint gave her a loving smile and brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it gently so as not to disturb her I.V. "Have you seen her yet?"  
  
"No, not yet. They put me out to do the C-section. The nurse told me when I woke up. What about you?"  
  
"I haven't seen her yet either. Doc told me I could but I wanted to see you first." He suddenly laughed.  
  
Jaye couldn't help but laugh lightly, because it hurt. "Hey, what's so funny?"  
  
Flint calmed down. "Well, we spent all this time picking out two boy names that we don't have a name for our daughter and four names for our son."  
  
Jaye's face brightened. "You're right. So what do you think we should name her?"  
  
"I honestly have no idea."  
  
"Well, I don't really know either. But I think we should name our son James McClellan. What do you think?"  
  
"Alright. You did all the work, so I guess I could give that one to you. So what about our girl? Have any ideas?"  
  
Jaye thought about it for a moment and then she had it. "Marissa Reilly?"  
  
Flint thought about it for a moment. "Hey, I think I like that. James McClellan and Marissa Reilly. Yeah, that's sounds great."  
  
Just then Doc walked into the room pushing a wheelchair. "Would you two like to go see your children?"  
  
Flint shot him a lop-sided grin. "Does Shipwreck have a parrot named Polly?"  
  
Everyone laughed. The two men helped Jaye out of her hospital bed. "Do you need anything for the pain, Jaye?" Doc asked. He continued talking after she shook her head. "Well, then let's go."  
  
"How are they, Doc? Are they going to be alright?" Jaye asked. The twins were six weeks early, so the chance for several different medical problems was a lot higher then if they were born on time.  
  
"Well, they are small." Doc started to say but the looks on the parent's faces made him explain even more. "But for being 6 weeks premature they are of good size. The boy weighs 3 lbs 5 ½ oz. and the girl weighs 3 lbs 8 oz. That's very good." He saw the tension they were both showing ease slightly and then continued. "They are both hooked up to monitors for warmth, heart rate, and breathing. But the good thing is that neither one had to be hooked up to the ventilator, they just have an oxygen mask on them. They are also showing some sucking reflex. So, in my opinion, they are going to be just fine."  
  
Flint smiled. "When do you think they will be able to come home?"  
  
Doc stopped in front of a door marked NICU. "Probably not for a least a month. Well, here we go. Are you ready?" He teased and pushed the button that opened the door for them. He wheeled Jaye up to two incubators. "Here they are."  
  
Jaye's eyes welled up with tears. "They're so small."  
  
"Yes they are, Jaye, but they're strong. They take after their parents." Doc smiled and placed a hand on Flint's shoulders. "I think they're going to make it."  
  
"They're beautiful." Flint remarked quietly as he traced the outside of his son's incubator.  
  
"Have you two picked out names yet?"  
  
Jaye smiled softly, touching the outside of her daughter's incubator. "Yeah, her name is Marissa Reilly."  
  
"And his is James McClellan." Flint said with a hint of pride in his voice.  
  
"Those are beautiful names. Where did you come up with them?"  
  
"James McClellan is an old family name and Marissa was Flint's sisters name who was killed in Cobra's initial attack on the Army." Jaye couldn't take her eyes off her babies.  
  
There was a knock on the window behind them and they turned to see Scarlett, Roadblock, Mainframe and Rock and Roll. Doc moved Jaye over slightly and pushed the incubators closer to the window as Flint walked out to meet them.  
  
"Flint, they're beautiful." Scarlett sincerely remarked.  
  
"And tiny." Mainframe added.  
  
Roadblock smacked him in the back of the head. "That's because they were born too soon, you baboon."  
  
Rock and Roll just smiled and patted Flint on the back. "Thanks, man." Flint responded.  
  
1.10 ONE MONTH LATER  
  
Jaye and Flint were walking in to visit their children in the Intermediate NICU. This was the babies final stop before being released to go home. The last month has been one accomplishment after another for the twins. They had both gained weight. James weighing in at 5 lbs even and Marissa at 4 lbs and 14 ½ oz. They were both nursing from their mother or taking a bottle of breast milk when she wasn't there.  
  
Doc rushed up to them. "Hey you two, I've been trying to get a hold of you all morning. I've paged you three times."  
  
Jaye's face paled. "What's the matter? Is something wrong with one of the babies?"  
  
"I forgot my pager at the base. What's wrong?" Flint's heart was racing.  
  
Doc smiled at them. "Nothing's wrong. I just thought you'd want to hear as soon as possible that the twins can go home tomorrow."  
  
Jaye smiled and burst into tears. Flint wrapped his arm around his wife's waist to prevent her from collapsing. "You mean this is finally over?" He was trying, desperately, to contain his emotions but they were threatening to overflow.  
  
"Yes, good buddy. It's finally over. They're perfectly fine." Doc shook Flint's hand and then hugged Jaye.  
  
"Can we see them now?" Jaye was ecstatic.  
  
"Go right ahead."  
  
1.11 LATER THAT NIGHT  
  
The phone in Scarlett and Duke's apartment wouldn't quit ringing. The couple finally got out of their compromising position. "This had better be good or someone's gonna die." Scarlett vowed, as she reached for the phone on her side of the bed. "Hello? Hey, Allie. Look we're kinda busy right now. Good news? Okay, shoot. OH MY GOD!!! THEY'RE COMING HOME TOMORROW? THAT'S WONDERFUL!!!! Okay, you two go celebrate. This might be the last time you can for a while, ya know. Bye, Allie."  
  
Duke looked at her from his spot on the bed. When he heard Scarlett yell, "There coming home!" he rolled over on his side and perched himself on one elbow. When she finally hung up the phone he asked. "Are the twins coming home tomorrow?"  
  
"Of course, Einstein. Who else would we be talking about?" Scarlett answered, sarcastically.  
  
"We should throw them a welcome home party."  
  
"Hey, that's a great idea. Let's make it a surprise. I have a key anyway."  
  
"Alright, let's finish what we started before we were interrupted and then go by some decorations. We also need to call everyone so they can help in the celebration."  
  
"I'm game for that."  
  
1.12 THE NEXT DAY  
  
"Dash, come on!" Jaye yelled up the stairs to her husband.  
  
"I'm coming!" He yelled back down.  
  
"Yeah, well that's what you said twenty minutes ago!"  
  
"You could come up here and help me you know!" Jaye heard him bang his head and a very colorful line of words she was going to have a talk with him about later, since they were not appropriate for children to hear.  
  
She walked up the stairs to see what he was doing that was taking him so long. "What do you need help with, hon?"  
  
Flint was looking under the bed. "My car keys. I can't find them anywhere." He sat back up and looked at her. She was dangling his keys from her finger. "Where did you find them?"  
  
"I've had them. You told me to hold them for you when you got back from the coffee shop this morning, remember?"  
  
He snatched them from her. "You let me look for them this whole time?"  
  
Jaye poked her index finger in his chest. "Look here, Buster. I had no idea you were looking for them. You didn't tell me otherwise you wouldn't have been looking for them."  
  
Flint grabbed Jaye, pulling her close to him and enveloped her in his embrace. "Sorry, honey. I'm just nervous I guess."  
  
"I know. So am I." She bent her head upwards and kissed him. "What do you say we go get our children and bring them home?"  
  
"I'd say, let's do it."  
  
They each grabbed a car seat on the way out the door. They put them in the back seat and left for the hospital. They were so wrapped up in what they were doing that they didn't notice the slew of cars parked just around the corner on the opposite side of the street or see the passengers of those cars climb out and head for the house. "Alright, guys. Doc told us he would stall them as much as he could. We have about two hours to get this all done. Let's move!" Hawk ordered.  
  
MEANWHILE AT THE HOSPITAL...  
  
The paperwork was all done and the new parents were anxious to get their children home. I have to think of something to stall them for about another half-hour. Doc thought to himself. "Jaye, it's hospital policy that you feed them before you leave."  
  
"All right, Doc." Jaye took a seat in a nearby rocking chair, covered her shoulder and Marissa's head and started to breast feed her.  
  
They didn't notice the look of relief on Doc's face. "Hey, you two. I just got paged. I'll catch you later, okay?"  
  
"Sure thing, Doc." Flint answered, never taking his eyes off his son.  
  
Doc hurried out of the hospital and to his car. He rushed to Flint and Jaye's house. As soon as he got there he parked his car about a block away and ran to the house. He burst threw the front door. "They'll be here in about 45 minutes." He said while trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Alright guys. We have about 45 minutes to finish. Let's hurry up." Hawk ordered again.  
  
About 45 minutes later Flint and Jaye pulled into the driveway and climbed out of the car. They each took one of the children and went into the house. As they walked in everyone of their Joe friends jumped out and yelled, "SURPRISE!!!!!"  
  
The sudden loud noise woke the twins and they started to cry. Jaye and Flint started to laugh. "Well, I guess the twins want to meet the family." Flint replied as he smiled at his wife.  
  
They both unwrapped the bundles they were carrying. "Everyone, this is Marissa Reilly Faireborn." Jaye introduced their daughter.  
  
"And this is James McClellan Faireborn." Flint concluded. Everyone gathered around and told them how beautiful the babies were. The twins just stared at everyone until they both fell asleep. Jaye walked over to Flint with Molly and whispered something in his ear. He shook his head and in a very authoritative asked for everyone's attention. "Jaye and I wanted to ask Duke and Scarlett this in front of all of you. Will you two be James and Marissa's Godparents?"  
  
Tears welled up in Scarlett's eyes and all she could do was shake her head yes. Duke walked up to Flint and shook his hand. "It would be an honor to be their Godparents." Duke answered as he went to Jaye and gave her a quick hug and kiss on the cheek.  
  
Scarlett walked up to Jaye and hugged her. "Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For asking me. It means a lot to me."  
  
"Your welcome, Shana."  
  
THE END 


End file.
